


相聚一刻

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: LOL选手Easyhoon与Faker的故事，含有大量脑补和私设。背景是侯爷退役回了韩国，时间线模糊。
Kudos: 3





	相聚一刻

他不知道该不该把这叫做偶遇。

如果说是偶遇，似乎有些往自己脸上贴金，在SKT附近的路上走上十七八个来回，然后偶遇Faker，就像是在SM公司楼下转百八十圈然后碰到什么艺人一样，摆明了是蹲守。可如果说不是偶遇，他又确实并没有来这里然后遇到Faker的念头——总之，无论是因为什么，在这一天凌晨的时候，李知勋在SKT俱乐部周围，遇到了Faker。

有那么一个瞬间，他想要掉头就走，但是Faker的表情表明他已经认出了这个前队友，并且正在往他的方向走来，于是他决定当那个先开口的人，“训练结束了吗，你半夜出来干什么呢？”

“没有。”Faker摇摇头，简短地说，“我出来散步，顺便去便利店买点吃的。你什么时候回国的？”

“就这几天。”他随口回复，站在原地没有动，但Faker却扯了扯他的袖子，“快早上了，一起吃顿饭吧，我请客。”

他有点想问为什么，又觉得自己无聊，还想要说点什么，但是Faker已经松开了他的袖子开始往前走了，他在原地站了几秒钟，还是悄悄叹口气，跟了上去。

早几年，他偶尔也会在这个时间出去吃饭。不过那时候队伍往往十分壮大，不像今天一样，只有他和Faker两个人。 

他那时候年龄比其他人都大，性格和打法一样，稳重可靠，平时队员们嚷嚷什么，他不参与的居多，唯独这种凌晨找二十四小时店吃早餐，他常常是发起者。好在大家都熬了一宿，也都对食堂忠诚度不高，所以当时每次去，都有好几个。

这样的好几个里，有Faker的次数多或不多，他确实已经不记得了，可记得很清楚的是，总没有哪次是只有他和Faker的。

他们两个人单独去做什么事情的情况，确实是少得很。

其实他们当时关系倒并不坏，可总有各种各样的原因。吃饭只是个小得不能再小的例子，其他各种事情，他们也没两个人地凑到一起过。团建自然是全队一起，训练他们倒是经常一起听教练的解说，可两人打法全不相同，到头来还是要分开指导，放假的时候他不喜欢出去玩，两个人家也不在一块，就连宿舍，他们虽然是同一间，可毕竟也不是双人间。

也许就好像比赛一样，他和Faker并无矛盾，和队友和教练也并无矛盾，但谁让他们都是中路呢，又不像足球，高兴的话上四个中场都可以，既然还在玩英雄联盟，既然还在一个队伍里玩英雄联盟，他们自然就凑不到一起。

不是东风压倒西风，就是西风压倒东风。

虽然他们并没这样的剑拔弩张针锋相对，可事实确实是这样的。

还在SKT的时候，三不五时地就会有人问他和Faker的关系，有些人也许是好奇，有些人就几乎能感觉出来不怀好意，他起初还好好解释，后来就渐渐感到厌烦起来。

他当然能理解为什么很多人会有这种疑问。就连不同的位置，都要评一个MVP，同样的位置，还是一局比赛只能上一个的位置，不产生比较是不可能的，而胜负心，本来就是很容易催生矛盾的东西。但是这些人也未免想的太简单了，就算事实的确和他们想的一样，他和Faker关系烂到水火不容，难道他就会随随便便对外抱怨吗？

合同里关于妨害俱乐部名誉的处罚条例明细可比这些人的脑补详细好多倍——更别说他和Faker的关系并不坏。

倒不如说，谁会和Faker关系坏呢？那个人实实在在地是个完人。

可是，也并没有好到哪里去。有些各种各样的原因，其实也可以跨过去的，但是到他去VG，也没有人想过要尝试。

所以今天，居然是他们第一次两个人出来吃饭。

也许除了这个第一次还会有很多别的第一次。

他跟在Faker后面几步，满脑子都是乱七八糟的念头，好在Faker走的专心致志，一言不发，甚至都没回过头，所以他尽可走神，反正不走神也没什么事做。

但是话又说回来，和一个人在一起的时候想到和他相关的事情，到底算不算走神呢？

简直可以算作哲学问题。

他不知道答案，不过这并不妨碍他在到达目的地或者Faker终于开口之前多想一些有的没的。

实际上他很少想到Faker，不过今天既然都已经有一个第一次了，再做些不常做的事情，自然也就不算什么。

Faker依然不说话，他也不想开口，便仍放纵自己沉浸到一团糟的思绪里去。

刚上大学那时候，虽然已经打到了服务器前三，也已经有战队抛来了橄榄枝，但他还是纠结犹豫得很。

那时候他和好几个朋友讨论过应该何去何从，大家的反应都差不多，你这么聪明，何必去走那条路？

他的大学不坏，专业又选的是数学系，虽然学数学的人聪明都快成了一个典型的刻板印象，但他也并不觉得这放在自己身上有什么不合适——虽然他选数学有一部分原因是他记性不好，根本不适应文科系课程——可这并不妨碍他觉得自己智商高。

甚至也许比朋友们根据刻板印象得出的结论更高一些，朋友们想着“你这么聪明，何必走那条路？”的时候，他想的是，“如果我就是这么聪明，那么我难道不是想走什么路就能走什么路？”

但他毕竟还是纠结了一会儿，然后才办理休学去打了职业。

是什么让他下定了打职业的决心，采访的时候问过好多次，他大概也准备过很多类似的问题，但是现在回想起来，不管是他准备的答案，还是回答媒体采访时说的话，或者是当时的真实情形，他都不太记得了。

他确实记性不太好。

但打职业是要记住很多东西的，每个英雄的技能，不同级别下的伤害，冷却时间，不同装备的加成，还有比赛里对方的位置，等级，经济，对手习惯的配合方式，打法，出装习惯，诸此种种，不一而足，其实也并不比文科简单到哪里去。

他早忘记当初为什么下定了决心，却很记得之后多次想到放弃的时候是怎么坚定了决心。

“我这么聪明，是应当想做什么就能做什么的。”

就像中学的时候，即使不喜欢语文英语，成绩也一样很好，真正的聪明人，就该是想学什么就学什么的。想上大学，就能上数学系，想打职业，就能发挥到最好。

他坚信这个很长时间，直到自己加入的第一个战队GSG输的一败涂地，他才意识到英雄联盟毕竟是多人的游戏，但这也没抵消他对自己的盲目的自信，仅仅是告诉了他环境的重要而已。是直到他遇见Faker，才知道聪明是只能应对可以量化的指标的，是只能应对努力就能达成的指标的，而被不被喜欢，被不被支持，有没有人气，和聪不聪明是没关系的。

又或者自己并不是真的聪明。

决定去VG的时候他这么想，不过那个时候，他已经从那种盲目的自信里走出来很久了。

Faker选的地方离俱乐部有一段距离，走路几乎走了快半个小时，虽然也有两个职业选手缺乏锻炼走的慢的原因，但还是有点太远了。入座之后他忍不住问，“你平时都走这么远吃早饭吗？”

Faker很明显愣了一下，才说，“没有，我只是知道这里有家店是二十四小时开着的，但是我一般不过来吃，也没想到这么远，早知道我会叫车过来的。”

自己只是问了一句，Faker就说了这么多，还挺健谈。他忍不住想，又觉得有些好笑，随口道，“你不过来吃怎么知道的啊，谁给你通风报信的？女粉丝？”

Faker似乎又愣了一下，看了他一眼又低下头看着菜单，“是队里其他人来吃过，回去说很好吃，所以我就记住了。”

所以现在Faker不参与凌晨吃早餐的活动了吗？他又想起来那时候，那时候他记得很清楚的是Faker没有和他两个人单独出来吃过，但是退一步想，Faker有没有出来过呢？他原来觉得是有的，可现在又不能确定了。

年龄太大，记性太差。

他也低头看菜单，继续问，“那你平时早餐吃什么啊？”

“我一般在便利店买，我早餐吃的比较简单。”

是了，刚见面的时候Faker说的确实是他出来散步，顺便去便利店买点吃的……他又忘了，可是现在又记得。

“那你待会还去便利店吗，换我请客啊。”

“下次可以吗，今天不需要买早餐了。”Faker回答的一本正经，又道，“你想好吃什么了吗？”

“你推荐吧，我和你点一样的。”他把菜单合起来，又看了看Faker。

不止是两个人吃饭是第一次，Faker请自己，或者如果真有下次的话，自己请Faker，也会是第一次。

不过自己今天过来是因为刚回韩国，还没找到房子，所以在SKT附近订了酒店，等到找到合适的房子，总不可能再千里迢迢过来给Faker付便利店的面包钱，要说转账给他，又好像有些太搞笑了点。

也许只有两个第一次。

两个也够多了吧，他想。

但是第一次本来就是个伪概念，他又想。

他现在已经二十后半了，要说第一次的次数，真是多的数不胜数，鸡毛蒜皮的第一次姑且不论，就算是重要的第一次，比如第一次玩英雄联盟使用的英雄，或者第一次打职业的感觉，虽然他都记得，可是早就没有记忆里的感觉了。今天这两个第一次又算什么呢？如果说是因为Faker而显得重要，可是他连什么时候第一次遇见Faker，或者第一次碰到Faker有什么感觉都不太记得了。

那时候谁知道他是Faker啊。他想。

但是，那时候自己还在盲目的自信里不可自拔，就算知道，大概也没什么影响。他又觉得有些好笑了。不过，笑意还没来得及现到脸上，完成了点单的Faker又开始了新的话题，“你今天怎么会在这里啊？”

他悄悄绷直了背，“我酒店在附近，晚上睡不着，出来散步。”

“哦。”Faker又说，“那你碰到我，还挺巧的。”

“嗯。”他又靠在了椅背上，眨了眨眼睛，希望早餐能早点上上来。Faker也不说话了，两个人默默无言了几分钟，早饭终于一一被摆上了桌。他赶紧低下头，假装对那碗说不上来成分的粥产生了极高的兴趣，埋头苦干了起来，不过Faker好像是从刚才的安静中得到了能量，又开口道，“你以后都回来吗？现在怎么样呢？”

不关你事。他想这么说，不过还是没有抬头，假装继续喝粥。Faker于是又说，“我看到你好久没打Rank了，还是说你换号了？ID是什么，在韩服吗？”

“你还知道我ID啊。”

“我收藏了那个页面，有时候会看一下。”

“哦。”他又低下头去，想了想又抬起头，“谢谢啊。”

“没有。”Faker笑的几乎有些局促，又道，“你现在有什么打算？有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“Faker。”他依然看着对面，问道，“你今天为什么会想到请我吃饭？”

“你可能不记得了，但是我之前答应过你的。”

他想说胡说八道，不过糟糕的是，他居然确实想起来了。

那时候，他们很少两个人地凑在一起，有着各种各样的双方都没有去跨过的原因。可很少并不是没有，确实有那么一次，虽然双方都没有跨过，但因为机缘巧合，他们还是凑在了一起。

而这一次，又要追溯到更久以前。

更久以前的那一次，他已经忘记了具体的时间地点，也忘记了对方是谁，只记得好像是有这么一个人——或者一群人，来SKT串门，跟大家聊天。那时候Faker说，李知勋怎么怎么样，对方虽然没有开口询问，可还是露出了一丝迷茫，于是Faker很快又补充说，就是Easyhoon选手。

他当时就在一边，也并没有因此就不高兴，这实在是一个太小太小的插曲，一下子就过去了。后来不知道为什么又回忆起这件事情来的时候，他又想，LCK的很多选手，他也是只知道ID不知道名字的，这实在是太正常不过了。

——虽然道理是这样的，但是，从那一天开始，无论是在采访还是私下，乃至脑子里想到，他都只说Faker了。

是一个说不上来有意义，甚至都说不上有因果关系的行为，可是他就是坚持了很久。有时候毫无理由地想，Faker又和我李知勋有什么关系呢？

很没理由，可是想起来也有种模糊的满足感。也许就是这种满足感，支持他一直保持了这个习惯。

然后就是他们凑在一起的那次。

那时候分部已经放假了，其他人都已经回去了，他和Faker却因为巧合，都订了第二天的票。然后那天晚上，宿舍就只有他们两个人。

就算是这样，他们好像也还是没有说什么，只是那天晚上，关了灯以后，他好久都没有睡着，好半天忍不住翻了个身，就听到Faker说，“你也没睡着吗？”

“我睡着了。”他说。

“哦。”一片黑，根本看不到Faker的表情，只听到一片安静，他于是又开口道，“骗你的啦，平时睡那么晚，现在根本睡不着。”

“我也是。”

“那起来打Rank吗？”他问。

“可是好冷。”

“也是啊，我也觉得好冷。”他把手伸到被子外面，立刻又缩了回来，倒吸了口冷气，就听到Faker说，“来solo吧，ban沙皇。”

虚空solo啊。他在黑暗里撇撇嘴，也接话道，“Solo有啥奖励吗？”

“真心话大冒险啊。”Faker说。

“行吧，”他说，“ban妖姬。”

那场虚空solo最后到底打的怎么样，他第二天就忘了，甚至连前一天晚上打过这场虚空solo都不太记得了。

现在回想起来，那时候，VG已经开始和他接触了。不过是因为这个忘记的吗，又为什么会忘记呢？可能是这个理由，也可能没什么理由，就是忘记了吧。很多事情，本来也没什么理由，就好像他现在突然又想起来，也没什么理由。

那天两个人随口扯着嘴炮，人人都买了神装，最后干脆同归于尽，他说，“平局平局，睡觉吧。”

然后Faker说，“那我们各欠一把，你要什么？”

他已经有点困了，随口说，“大冒险大冒险，你请我吃饭，说好了啊。”

Faker嗯了一声，接着好像沉默了很久，才和他说，“我想好了，你为什么老是叫我Faker啊？”

那时他困得不行，什么也没说，放任着自己往更深的梦里倒去，在半梦半醒的最后间隙里，他似乎听见Faker说了一句晚安，又似乎没有，这个他真的不记得了。

真是好鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他想。

VG比SKT要活泼好多，他虽然中文说的还不是很好，可还是和大家热热闹闹的，后来队里又来了其他的韩国人，他乡遇故知，聊得更加热络。一起吃饭，平时互相说垃圾话，一起排位互相秀，睡前偶尔瞎扯淡，互动又多又快乐。

现在VG也已经是过去时了，SKT更仿佛是上辈子，想起来又怎么样呢，太小儿科了。

“啊，我想起来了，谢谢你啊。”他又说。

“嗯。”Faker低下头，把那句他忽视了两次的话又说了第三次，“有什么我能帮上忙的事情吗？”

干嘛这么没完没了啊，他想。

Faker。他在心里这么念这个名字，情绪又和几年前同步了，Faker和我李知勋又有什么关系呢，他又埋头喝粥，假装没听到。

“我最近看了一本书，”喝了半天粥，Faker终于换了个话题，“叫做《正义》，你喜欢这本书是吗？你没有和我说过，但是我看过你的一个采访，你说你喜欢。最近正好没事，我就去看了一下。”

好荣幸啊，他想这么刺一下，不过还是没说出口，只低着头，安静地听着Faker继续说。

“但是我并没有完全看懂，有些部分对我来说太深奥了，我高中的时候选择的是理工科，其实是因为我的人文科很差，不过你也是理工科，却还是能看懂这本书，所以我当时就想，你真是很聪明啊。”

“刻板印象。”他说。

“这个词我也没听过。”Faker笑了笑，“我最近经常想起来S4S5的事情，其实我现在也没有太老，但是总觉得那个时候才是我的青春。那时候我们拿过很多次第一，有时候我发挥不好，想到接下来你会上场，就觉得对我们队很有信心。有时候想到这个的时候我就打开收藏夹看你的页面，却发现你很久没有打rank了，那时候我就想，李知勋换号了吗，还是不打了呢？他准备以后做什么呢？如果有什么我能帮上忙的就好了。”

好诚恳，我要哭了。他想，但眼前却真的模糊起来。

15年底的时候他去了VG，之后降级，又打了回来，然后替补，然后解约，再是现在，到VG之后，一切都过得好快又好慢，他总不想、总来不及去回忆过去。

但现在岁月仿佛被Faker的话打开了一道口子，那些意气风发的，盲目自信的，可以称得上青春的日子又鲜活地展现在他眼前，他又像是站在了S5的舞台上，想要去捧起那座奖杯，想要向着台下招手，观众的声音震耳欲聋。

他们在说什么？

Faker！Faker！Faker！Faker！Faker！Faker！

他在这欢呼声中又回到了现实——又或者说，那种欢呼声才是现实。

今年全明星Faker又是压倒性的领先，连他都投了一票。毕竟，谁会不喜欢Faker呢？又天才又努力，为人诚恳，简直是个完人，现在还想要帮助他。

他忽然想起来之前VG的一次团建，他和几个人一起去看了一部电影，当时他中文还不够好，有些部分没看明白，回来搜了一下影评，其他都忘记了，可有一句现在还记得。

“从霸凌者的角度给你讲一场唯美的青春，就问问那些人生都被毁掉的人，你信不信，恶心不恶心，十年后向你伸出的那双施恩的手，你想不想砍了？”

我是有自己的冠军皮肤的人呢。打次级联赛划过那个沙皇皮肤的时候他这么想过，不过很快又想，那又怎么样呢，那个冠军皮肤也是补发的，他还是替补。

15年底的时候他不想再当替补，也不想再承受关注和批判，所以来了LPL，来了VG，结果去了次级联赛，说人生都被毁掉了，也有些类似吧？可是怎么能说被呢，路都是他自己选的，Faker连推波助澜都不算。

“有什么我能帮上忙的事情吗？”

这句话好像还在耳边一样。

Faker眼里的世界是什么样的？

Faker觉得是青春的S4和S5 ，意气风发的时候，他李知勋也是其中一员，所以到现在，Faker还时不时地关注他，还想看他能不能扶这个昔日队友一把。

你信不信，恶心不恶心，十年后向你伸出的那双施恩的手，你想不想砍了？

信，不恶心，不想。

谁会不喜欢Faker？ 

他抬起头，“谢谢啦，我知道了。”

Faker没说话，只是微微一笑，点了点头，他也笑了笑，道，“喂，李相赫。”

“什么？”

“明天我请你吃便利店啊。”

“一言为定。”

不想砍掉那只手。

也不想握住那只手。

不过，在这之外还有第三种办法，比如——

他可以自己把手伸出去。

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> *中间侯爷想起的那段影评是豆瓣上《芳华》的短评之一，点赞很高，点进去应该就能看到。虽然应该说去找原作者要个授权，但是一来短评似乎没法评论，二来如果我说可不可以借你短评去写LOL职业选手的男同性恋小说……说实话还真是有蛮ky的，所以这次姑且不告而取吧，抱歉抱歉。


End file.
